All I want for Christmas
by Anaela loves who
Summary: It’s the 7th year and Lily is determined to tell James she’s fallen for him – it’s Christmas Eve after all – but how? Little does she know that James is going through a similar dilemma. Humorous Christmas Fluffiness HOORAY! JP LE Rated for some language.


_James,_

_Merry Christmas! Being Head with you has been great, really glad to be your friend now._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lily._

"Eh…"

_Dear James, _

_I'm so glad I've gotten to know you these past few months, and I really feel as though we've become quite close, and I honestly can't think of anyone who could be a better Head Boy_

"No…"

_To my friend James, _

_You've become so very dear to me this year; more than you've picked up on, I think. While I'm glad we are now friends, I would really like us to be much more than that. And since it's Christmas_

"Ugh, _no_…"

_My dearest James,_

_Because it's Christmas – well, actually Christmas hasn't got anything to do with it, I'm just using it as an excuse – I'm going to be brutally honest with you. I like you. I mean, I like you more than a friend. I would really like for us_

"Argh! No!"

_James,_

_For Christmas I bestow upon you my heart, soul and body, especially my body, which you now have my eager permission to deflower._

_Yours in Lust,_

_Lily._

"Shirley!"

"Oh, come off it, we both know that's what you _really_ want to say."

Lily rolled her eyes and tossed the card aside, although she didn't deny her friend's suspicions.

"Yes, well, I can't very well write that on a Christmas card, can I?"

"I'm sure he'd appreciate it if you did – "

"Shirley, _please_ help me out here," Lily said testily. She threw herself down on her bed and covered her face with her hands. "What do I do?"

"Lily, I've _told_ you what you should do," her friend said over-patiently, wrapping Christmas presents of her own. "Forget writing a lot of sentimental rubbish, boys don't care about that sort of stuff. Just find James and _kiss him_."

"She's right," Abby said from her own bed, flipping uninterestedly through a copy of _Witch Weekly_. "I think in this case, actions speak louder than words. And anyway, you're terrible at writing Christmas cards."

"Oh, well, thanks," Lily said waspishly, making a mental note flush Abby's Christmas card down the toilet.

"What, would you rather I lie? I'm trying to help you here."

"I'm not going to flounce up to James and kiss him!" Lily said with great exasperation.

"Well, _I_ think it's a good idea," Shirley said loudly from the floor.

"It _is_ a good idea!" Sarah said excitedly, jumping onto Lily's bed and grabbing her arm.

"You _would_ think that," Lily muttered darkly.

"No, Lily, don't you see, it's so romantic!" Sarah gushed, bouncing up and down on the mattress. "James has fancied you for _ages_, he wouldn't love anything more than you coming up to him and giving him a kiss – we'll do you hair all nice, and you can wear that green dress of Abby's – and hold some mistletoe over your head just before you lean in – "

"_Mistletoe_? Why don't I just tell him 'all I want for Christmas is you'?" Lily asked sarcastically.

"Mistletoe's romantic," Sarah said in a hurt voice, letting go of Lily.

"It's the biggest cliché in the book!"

"Don't mind Lily, Sarah, she's on the rag, you know," Abby told the girl dryly, not looking up from her magazine.

Lily closed her eyes and grimaced at herself. "No – no Sarah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," she said hurriedly, pulling Sarah back down onto the bed with her, and hugging her around the shoulders. "I didn't mean to snap at you, but isn't there a slightly less _conspicuous _way of telling him how I feel? I don't want to just go up to him and _snog_ him, it isn't practical." Lily gave a short laugh. "I mean, what if he doesn't fancy me anymore?"

"Come off it Lily," Shirley for the second time. "Of _course_ he still fancies you."

"Yeah, well, I'm still not – "

"How about a compromise," Abby interjected, joining Sarah and Lily on the bed. "How about, instead of jumping him, you walk over to him, wish him a Merry Christmas, and then ask to have a little chat."

Lily frowned, nodding. "Yeah…"

"Yeah, so you sit him down for a bit of a talk, delicately mention sometime that you would love nothing more than to marry him and have his babies – which will be well received, let me assure you – and _then_ you can kiss him."

Shirley was nodding in a most business-like fashion. "I like it. Lily, you're doing it now."

Lily jumped. "What? No!"

"Yes," Shirley replied calmly. "Catch him before he goes down to dinner. Tell him you have Head Boy and Girl things to discuss, whatever, then wait til everyone's down at dinner, tell him how you feel, and then –!" She gestured wordlessly, grinning smugly.

Lily swallowed. "That's… reasonable," she admitted.

"It's perfect," Sarah said excitedly. "Lily, everyone will be heading down to dinner in 10 minutes – you have to change out of your pyjamas!" She untangled her arm from Lily and launched herself at Abby's trunk. After a few seconds of pawing through it, she emerged triumphantly with a silky, emerald green party dress. "Ah-ha!"

"That's far too dressy," the redhead protested, "I'll look silly."

"Rubbish, you look nice in it," Sarah replied.

Lily was beginning to feel nervous. "Can't – can't I do this tomorrow?" she asked feebly, as her pyjamas were torn off and the dress wrenched over her head and shoes shoved on her feet.

"Absolutely not," Abby said brusquely. "James will be in the Great Hall all day eating, you know what he's like – just do it now before you lose your nerve!"

"Take her hair out," Sarah instructed. "That's better."

They were all grinning at Lily. Slightly flushed with nerves, Lily rose shakily to her feet.

"I'll go downstairs now," Lily announced, with bravery she certainly did not feel.

"Look, she's blushing," Abby said, downright amused. "You look so pretty!"

Sarah squealed. "Omigosh!"

"You'll be fine Lily," Abby said encouragingly.

"Take this in case you get tongue-tied," Shirley said quickly, putting one of the Christmas cards Lily had tossed aside earlier in her hands.

"Omigosh!"

"Lil do you want us to come with you? For moral support?" Abby asked tentatively.

"Yes – I mean no – I mean, you can if you want – " Lily stuttered, clutching the card in clammy hands.

The girls didn't need telling twice.

"Good luck Lily," Shirley whispered excitedly as Lily reached the bottom of the stairs from the girls' dorm."

"Yes, don't worry, he'll love you," Abby assured her.

"_Omigosh!_"

"Okay. Thanks," she said faintly. She hadn't really heard them. Still hanging on to the Christmas card, she opened up the door and stuck her head out.

---

_Meanwhile, in the 7__th__ Year Boys' Dorm.._

"I reckon you're best bet is just to sneak up on her, and snog her, mate," Sirius said matter-of-factly. He was flopped out on his back with his hands behind his head, watching Remus and Peter play exploding snap.

"For the last time, _no_, Sirius," Remus said in a world-weary voice. "James, you should give her a nice card, or something."

"Right. A card. Yeah. Right," James said anxiously, pacing around the room. "A card. I'll give her a card." He stopped in his tracks and looked at Remus. "What shall it say?"

"Um," the werewolf replied, after another easily won round of exploding snap. "Well, you want to tell her how you feel, right?"

"Right," James agreed.

"Yes, well, write something heartfelt and romantic. Something really special."

This did not seem soothe James' agitation. "What? Like, like… 'To my beautiful Lily, I… I pine for day and night, please make this Christmas the best Christmas ever, and go out with me – '"

"Now you don't want to over-do it," Remus cut in hastily.

"Er… Right. 'Lily, I need you with me, in my arms, always, because I am nothing without you' – "

"Maybe something less creepy and desperate."

"I don't know, why don't you just tell me," James said crossly, beginning to pace the floor once more.

Remus rubbed his eyes tiredly. "James, I can't tell you what to write…"

"Aw, p_lease_ Moony, I've got nothing, and it's really important I do something nice, something that girls like – "

"I just told you, girls like heartfelt and romantic!"

"Well, I can only do creepy and desperate, so help me out here!"

Remus sighed for the umpteenth time that night. "Write her something lyrical and poetic… You know Shakespeare's sonnet 'Shall I compare thee to a Summer's Day?'"

"No."

"Well, he uses lots of fantastic imagery to compare his love's eternal beauty to the transient splendour of nature. Maybe something like that, with a metaphorical theme to run off?"

This was met with unanimous bewilderment.

"You know, I really like Sirius' idea," James said earnestly.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"It's a good idea!" Sirius called from his bed, seeing this.

James sighed hopelessly. "Guys, I've got to do it this year," he said morosely. "And soon. I've got to tell her. And we graduate in half a year – and with the war – I won't really see her…" his voice trailed off.

There was silence for a moment as this truth sunk in.

"And so I figured – since it's Christmas – I don't know… you're allowed to take risks and tell the truth…" He grinned recklessly. "So what have I got to loose?"

"Ok, James, forget the Christmas card," Remus continued, with a new vigour in his voice, "How about you give her a present?"

"I went shopping on the last Hogsmeade trip," James told them brightly, pulling a voluminous bag from under his bed, "And I didn't know what she'd like so I bought her a whole bunch of stuff – jewellery, sweets, some books, a really nice hat, some flowers, but they kind of died, some sugar quills, they're her favourite, dress robes – "

"When I said 'present' I really meant 'token'."

"Oh."

"But James, you did well, you really did," Remus said encouragingly, clapping him on the shoulder. "You said sugar quills are her favourite, right?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, so you know that fact about her, you put thought into the present. Good job!"

James tried not to look too pleased with himself. "Yeah! So… do I just give them to her? Or should I get the house-elves to put it in her dorm tomorrow morning?"

"I think it'd be nicer to give it to her yourself, mate," Sirius told him, "So you can tell her how you feel."

"Good point, Padfoot," Remus agreed. "You do still need to tell her how you feel."

"Well, I'm not writing any of that swotty, poetry stuff," he said quickly. "No offence, Moony."

"None taken."

"So – tomorrow morning, I'll give it to her sometime after breakfast maybe, pull her aside for a word – "

"Do it tonight, Prongs," Sirius said. "It'll be better – roaring fires, twinkling stars, silvery moonlight on the snow-covered grounds… Trust me."

"Sirius, you dirty dog!" James grinned, winking suggestively. Sirius chucked a smelly sock at him in reply. "Right, so I'll tell her tonight." James quickly checked his watch. "I'll go wait in the Common Room and see if I can catch her before dinner."

"I'm watching this," Sirius announced, getting off his bed.

"I can't deny I'm intrigued," Remus agreed, also standing up. Peter, naturally, followed suite.

"Wait!" James shouted as he was half way down the stairs. He bounded back up and fished a Christmas card from the large bag of potential Lily-gifts. It was quite small and simple, and had a picture of a golden star on the front.

"Oh, are you sure James," Remus said gingerly.

James didn't respond. After a moment of scribbling, he showed the card to Remus. Sirius and Peter read over his shoulder. They nodded.

_To my dearest Lily,_

_Merry Christmas._

_All of my love,_

_James._

---

_The Common Room_

As Lily poked her head out the door, she saw that James was only a few feet away from her. He was standing there, looking about, with a small brown package in his hands. They made eye contact. Lily squeaked and retreated behind the door.

"_Oh shit he's right there_," she hissed in a horrified whisper. Somebody, probably Shirley, gave her a none-too-gentle push out into the common room.

Lily stumbled into the open; this time when they made eye contact, James' face lit up into a bright grin, giving birth to a new wave of psychotic butterflies in Lily's stomach.

_Just walk up to him calmly and ask for a word_, a voice in her head told her steadily.

James was still grinning, now a little bashfully. As he walked up to her, his hand jumped to hair to rumple it, just like he used to when he was younger. Seemingly remembering how this annoyed Lily, he made a face and did his best to neaten it again.

Lily's heart swelled. He was such a lethal combination, everything about him –loud and jocular, yet so thoughtful; confident and self-assured, yet tentative; he was brave, funny, idiotic, and so undeniably adorable, that she simply couldn't help herself.

"Lily, Merry Chri-"

Lily grabbed his face in her clammy hands and kissed him full on the lips. The Christmas card she was holding fluttered to the ground.

After a good long moment Lily pulled away and released his face. James' eyes were opened wide and his lips were pursed, as if he was still in the middle of saying 'Merry Christmas'. Lily was vaguely aware that her friends were shrieking with delight and some last dinner stragglers in the Common Room were making noises of amazement.

James' face had still not unfrozen. Lily was beginning to think she had made a horrible mistake but suddenly, he threw aside the package he was holding, and roughly pulled her whole body towards him, right off her feet, and then his lips, his warm breath, his smell, was mingling with her own once more.

After a long, heated and dizzyingly lovely kiss, they pulled away, but James still held onto her waist, and Lily's arms were still linked around his neck.

"Get a room!" someone yelled.

"Alright," James said to the Common Room at large, grinning so widely, his might have split open, "Alright everyone, you can clear off to dinner now."

Lily's friends were still behind her, crowded in the entrance of the girls' dorm. Now giggling louder than ever, they flitted across the room, clutching each other, and joined the Marauders, who were now high five-ing each other.

"Thought you _weren't_ going to flounce up and snog him, Lil," Shirley called from across the room. Lily buried her face in James' shoulder, now grinning also; she knew she was bright red. "I _told_ you it was a good idea."

"Oh, shut it, Shirley!" Lily said ruefully, still grinning.

James, who was blushing a little himself, bent down and picked up the package he dropped earlier. "Er… this is for you. It's just sugar quills."

"Oh… thanks," Lily said shyly. "Yeah, I really like them

"Well this is disgustingly cute, it's going to spoil my appetite," Sirius said loudly. "I'm going to dinner." With a wink at James, he strode off towards the Fat Lady's portrait.

"You dropped this Lily," James said, holding out his Christmas card to Lily, and absently ruffling his hair. Would he stop grinning?

"Oh, that's for you," she replied, waving her hand, as if it was nothing.

Grinning all the while, he opened the envelope and read it. His face steadily got redder. Behind him, Shirley and the girls were doubled over in silent laughter.

Hang on –

"'James,'" he read aloud, in an oddly constricted voice, "'For Christmas I bestow upon you my heart, soul and body, especially my body, which you now – '" he glanced at Lily, "' – have my eager permission to deflower – '?"

Lily covered her face in her hands, positively mortified. "No. No, I – it – I didn't – SHIRLEY!"

Her so-called 'friends' were hooting with laughter, and now the Marauders were too. Sensing her friend's impending wrath, Shirley started towards the Common Room's exit, weak with laughter. "Let's leave the love-birds alone, I think they mean business."

"Was that your doing?" Sirius asked Shirley, with uncharacteristic respect.

"Yes," she admitted.

"We could take tips off this one," Sirius muttered over his shoulder at Remus. After their friends stepped out of the portrait hole one by one, Lily and James were left quite alone.

The way in which James was looking at her with his eyebrow raised was making Lily feel more nervous than ever.

"Look, James, I didn't – I mean, it wasn't me – "

"I don't think I'll take you up on your offer," James interrupted lightly, putting the card back in its envelope and then in his pocket. "Well… at least that last one." _For now,_ the wicked look in his eyes seemed to say. Lily felt very light-headed. "But," he continued, taking her hands, "I _will_ happily accept your heart. You already have mine." He tucked a bit of hair behind her ear, smiling down at her.

And as James led her over to a squashy armchair for them to share, Lily realised that after what had happened to her, on Christmas Eve, next to a crackling fireplace, and where through the window one could see snowflakes fluttering down from the sky onto a moonlit lawn, that clichés might be groan-worthy or even anti-climatic when encountered while reading a novel, or watching a movie - or even while conspiring the seduction of a certain bespeckled boy - but, in the real world, it was really quite nice if they actually happened to you.

James was running his finger over the silky material on the small of Lily's back. "Best Christmas ever," he whispered into her ear.

Lily nodded lazily. His fingers stroking her back felt very relaxing and pleasant, and it was so comfortable resting her head on his shoulder… she even might fall asleep…

"_You're_ the best Christmas present ever," Lily murmured in reply.

James chuckled. "No, you are," he said. He tugged at the green material. Lily opened her eyes and saw that he was smirking. "You even look a little bit like a Christmas tree."

"Thanks," she muttered dryly.

---

**MERRY CHRISMAS! **And **HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **to non-Christians!

I'm fairly happy with the way this one came out, but it IS always nice to know what people think so... please review! Think of it as a Christmas present ;)


End file.
